Chers auteurs de fanfictions
by Blues-dreams
Summary: Quand les Chevaliers/ Spectres/Marinas / autres (précisez) en ont marre et décident d'écrire aux auteurs, ça donne ... du grand n'importe quoi... et des crises de fou rire ( Je ne crois pas que d'autres l'ai déjà fait sur ce fandom, mais si c'est le cas, prévenez moi (; ) K car certains perso risquent d'avoir un vocabulaire plutôt...fleuri
1. chapter 1

**Bonjour les enfants, vous allez bien? (complétez la suite si vous connaissez CDZA) Donc, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire (oui, je sais, j'en ai d'autres sur le feu, mais volà, je voulais poster celle-ci aujourd'hui, donc, voilà, na)(je suis très mature) Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette histoire sera un recueil de lettres, écrites par nos persos' préférés et écrit (je me répète) pour _vous_ , (donc je suppose que vous connaissez le principe? On va dire que oui..)Donc, je vous laisse lire, et rendez-vous en bas!**

 **Disclaimer: Tout appartient bien évidemment à Masami Kurumada, notre maître à tous.**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Que dire, que dire?

Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Nous sommes Jamiriens, ça vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

 _Oh, pour le savoir, vous le savez. Quand on voit ce que vous en avez fait…_

Vous avez traumatisé Kiki, avec vos histoires! Nous sommes Jamiriens, _certes_ , nous avons des points en guise de sourcil, _certes_ , mais nous sommes _humains_!

 _Donc,_ si vous avez suivi vous cours de sciences, -ce dont je – c'est à dire,Shion- doute fort- vous savez que les _hommes_ ne peuvent  pas avoir d'enfants!

Donc trouvez-vous une autre excuse, bandes d'esprits tordus!

Respectueusement,

Shion, Mü et Kiki

PS: Mü est mon _disciple_ , je l'ai élevé comme mon fils, donc excluez toutes possibilités de relations, compris? C'est _malsain_ , par Athéna!

PSS: Je suis un garçon. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. (Mü)

PSSS: Kiki est mon prénom, ce n'est pas un diminutif, donc, c'est gentil de vouloir me trouver un prénom plus classe, mais non merci.

 **... Alors? Vous avez aimé? Rigolé? Adoré? Suplié qu'on achève l'auteur à grands coups de griffes tonitruantes? Qu'importe, je veux savoir! Pour me donnez mon avis, rien de plus, écrivez moi (je mendie des commentaires..)**

 **Indice pour le prochain: il est très _manipulateur..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!** **Comment vous allez? Bien? Mal? Vous avez envie d'étriper des chatons? Qu'importe! J'ai la suite, vous allez soudainement être très heureux/se d'être en vie (pour le moment) parce que après ça, vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à Mimi' (Oups... Moi aussi, il va vouloir me tuer, maintenant..) Donc je profite d'un petit répit pour poster ce chapitre, et vu que demain midi, je suis en vacance, j'essairai de poste plus fréquemment..**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis très surprise (et heureuse) de voir qu'autant de personnes ont aimés le premier chapitre. Je remercie notamment Yuna Hyakuya** **; The Raidak** ; **Sakurachan-gemini** **; Jenoxa, pour suivre mon histoire! Vous assurez vraiment, les gars/ filles/ autres/ Extra-terrestres**

 **J'en profite également pour répondre au Guest/invité: Lulu89 : Merci d'apprécier, la suite est juste là ^^**

 **Allez, je ne fais pas languir davantage.. Bonne lecture!**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,(que j'ai envie d'ébouillanter)

Je sais, je suis sadique,mais rien de nouveau sous le soleil, n'est-ce pas?

Vous savez également que je détesté, abhorre, _hais_ les Chevaliers d'Athéna? Vous le savez?

Alors, pourquoi, au nom d'Hadès en salopette, vous voulez à tout prix me caser avec _un Chevalier d'Athéna?_ Qui plus est ce bâtard d'Albafica! Cet enfoiré … ce … ce[ Censuré]… j'ai voulu le tuer, et inversement, vous vous souvenez? Alors, si vous ne voulez pas que je envoie dans l'enfer du Cocyte une fois votre misérable vie terminée, vous allez cesser _immédiatement_ de me _shipper_ (d'ailleurs, que signifie ce mot? Ah...non, je ne veux pas savoir, en fait…) avec ces foutus Chevaliers d'Athéna qui croient désespérément en l'amour su Terre. La bonne blague! Et ça vaut aussi pour Eaque, il est mon  frère, nom de Zeus! Ni avec Rune, il est bien gentil, mais un peu trop tatillon sur le bruit… C'est tout juste si ce n'est pas lui qui me donne la migraine…

(Aller… inspire, expire… Courage Minos….)

Ah, par contre, je vous encourage vivement à continuer vos histoires Radamanthe/ Kanon, elles sont hilarantes, si si, je vous jure, après une dure journée de travail, rien de mieux que de lire ou faire lire ce genre d'histoire à Radi' ….

Oups...il va me tuer pour l'avoir appelé comme ça… Oubliez! Oubliez tout! Vous avez oublié?

Mais pas ce que je vous ai dit, plus de couple avec moi et quelqu'un d'autre compris?

Avec…. Respect (pourquoi dois-je écrire ça? Je ne les respecte pas! Je veux juste les tuer!)

Ah, et, oubliez (pour être sûr)

Minos, spectre de l'étoile de la Noblesse, Juge des Enfers et bientôt de votre _misérable_ âme.

PS: Vous avez tout interêt à oublier, n'oubliez pas que peux m'arranger pour juger votre âme! Mouhaha!

 **Alors? Toujours en colère? Toujours envie de faire du mal à des chatons trop mignons? Ou bien vous êtes contents d'être en vie, finalement..? Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Trouvé qu'il était encore plus pire (cette phrase n'a plus de sens, RIP le sens) que le précédent? Vous pensez que l'auteur devrait renouveler ces notes de fin de chapitre? Un seul moyen de me le dire, écrire dans la case blanche prévue à cet effet (;**

 **Bye bye la poiscaille !**

 **Indice pour le prochain chapitre: Il se déchaîne vite ( j'en ai mit un plus facile que le précédent... X') )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/ bonsoir, bande de _chapi-chapeau!_ (Antoine-Daniel, sort de ce corps!) OUla... je suis en forme, on dirait..!...Bref bref bref, tout ce beau parler pour dire que ... *roulement de tambours* Voilà le troisième chapitre!**

 **Non, sans blague, allez-vous me répondre? Oui, sans blague. Je sais, je sais, j'étais sensée le poster plus tôt mais...C'est à croire que quelqu'un n'a pas envie que je publie mes chapitres relativement tôt, ajoutez à cela le fait que mon ordi beug (là, vous voyez, j'ai dû réécrire l'intro au moins quatre fois..), et c'est très soûlant, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Et du coup, j'ai envie d'épancher ma col-ère contre mon ordi. Voilà. Bon, la minute 'Racontage de vie + Excuse pour le retard', c'est fait. *Coche la case***

 **Bon...Maintenant...Ah oui, les remerciements et les réponses aux commentaires anonymes! Donc, je remercie bien fort The Raidak, Litche pour avoir mis en favoris l'histoire (gros bisous sur vous); Leo-Chan-no-Aquarius pour suivre l'histoire (tu veux un cookie?) et maintenant passons aux review anonymes!**

 ** Anonymous Ravie de voir que tu aimes! La suite est juste là (et non, ce n'est pas le p'tit Kagaho!)**

 **Lulu89** **Yep, Mimi' a été traumatisé, le pauvre... Ou pas? Voilà la suite, avec -une peu- de retard!**

 **Guest : Contente de savoir que mes chapitres plaisent! C'est sûr que pour les vacances, rien ne vau des chapitres n'ayant ni queue ni tête! X') Ouf, les chatons sont épargnés, l'invasion du monde va pouvoir continuer! (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte...?) Ah, c'est sûr que des hommes enceints, ça fait toujours un plus rire que le reste de par son..absurdité.., Des menaces..., Ah...dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de laisser nos p'tits spectres tranquilles (.. Ou pas!)Aha, pas de problèmes, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me déchaîner.. (;**

 **Enfin! Après moults tentatives, j'ai enfin réussis!Rendez-vous en bas! Bonne lecture (;**

 **Disclaimer: tout est au créateur original, Masami Kurumada**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

…

…

...Vous savez, j'ai beau être pacifique, il arrive des fois où j'ai franchement envie de _vous exploser la tête._ Non, non, ne faites pas cette tête-la, vous m'avez bien cherché! Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de me battre, je vais donc vous exposer les plusieurs éléments qui m'ont choqués (et Athéna sait qu'ils sont nombreux)

\- Je ne suis pas gay. Que cela reste gravé dans vos esprits. Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à une fille, que mon armure est rose, et que ma voix a été dans un premier temps celle d'une femme que cela veut _obligatoirement_ dire que je suis gay!

Donc, _exit_ , mon supposé «amour» avec Hyoga. C'est mon frère, et pas au sens figuré, vous vous souvenez que le grand-père adoptif de Saori est le père de _tous_ les chevaliers de bronze? _Donc_ , par extension, Hyoga est bel et bien mon frère! Mon demi-frère, certes, mais mon demi-frère quand même!Je ne vous parle même pas du fait qu'Ikki est mon frère à part entier, il est mon frère, même père, même mère, donc, _une fois de plus_ , exit ma ''supposée'' relation avec lui! (Mon frère! Mon frère, par Athéna!)

( Franchement, pourquoi est-ce que je vous inspire autant pour vos histoires tordues?)

Oui, parce que, j'en voie aussi qui me mettent _en couple_ (croyez-bien que dire ce mot me coûte) avec Hadès! Hadès! Hadès! Had- ( calme-toi, Shun, respire)

Non mais Hadès, quoi! Comme dirait ce spécimen humain, qui fait honte à la société, et celui qui pourrait nous faire perdre foi en l'humanité, non mais allô quoi? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ennemis! Ce faire posséder n'était clairement pas dans ma liste des ''choses à faire avant de mourir''!

…

* soupire *

…

* re-soupire d'un air exaspéré*

...

Vous voyez? A cause de vous, je perd mon calme. D'habitude, je suis celui qui reste pacifique (et pacifique ne veut pas dire peureux…!)

Bref, je conclurai en vous disant ceci : Je ne suis _**PAS**_ une fille! En majuscule, italique, gras et souligné pour insister, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris!

Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir, et au plaisir de vous re parler mais pour des choses plus plaisantes.

Respectueusement,

Shun

Ps:G-A-R-C-O-N, retenez-le!

Pps: Non gay, souvenez vous-en!

 **Alors? Que voulez-vous faire**

 **a) Jeter des des fleurs sur l'auteur? (en toute amitié)**

 **b) Donner des coups sur la tête pour dégonfler son égo?**

 **Dans tous les cas, dîtes-le moi dans la case blanche prévue à cet effet (; (on dirait un formulaire...)**

 **Bref, dans tous les cas (encore une fois) profitez bien des vacances, des cours (si, si, c'est possible...je crois..) et lisez des fanfics et manger des cookies!**

 **Indice pour le prochain: _Il_ ne manque pas de piquant! (Aller, il est facile, lui!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir, ladies, gentlemens, après plus d'un mois d'absence, me voici pour ce chapitre!**

 **Je sais, cela fait longtemps, mais si vous le voulez bien, je vous expliquerais le pourquoi du comment en bas, ok**

 **Je remercie cindygemini; Anaya Naki; Aphrodesca;Kikoo Kiloo ; Rubis1995 et enfin sagadesgemeaux pour avoir mis en favoirs/ Mis en suivis l'histoire! Vous assurez! Et pour ceux que j'ai oublié,( s'il y en a )tenez, un cookie!**

 **Maintenant, passons aux reviews!**

 ** Kanondesgemeaux: Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu; voici la suite (; **

**T he Raidak : Merci à toi ^^ Et merci pour les fleurs, je les mets dans le vase :P C'est sûr, il y a beaucoup de monde qui a pensé ça, personnellement, j'ai deviné que c'était bien un mec mais c'est sûr que ça pouvait porter à confusion... Je jure que j'ai déjà vu des fics avec des couples Hadès et Shun... C'est spécial, c'est sûr.. Le Hadès de Disney? Je l'aime bien, mais je préfère celui de SS, plus de classe et de charisme...Enfin, merci à toi pour ton commentaire :D !**

 **Rubis1995:** **Merci pour les fleurs, je les mets avec les autres ^^ Voici la suite!**

 **Emma93** **: Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ L'idée est réchauffée? Je n'ai jamais prétendue être originale, que je sache, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de l'être. Aussi, j'avoue que je me suis un peu emportée, avec Shun, il est vrai qu'il est un peu OOC...Mais bon, peut-être n'ai-je pas été suffisamment claire, avec les thèmes humour et parodie, c'est vrai que c'est subtil.. Ensuite pour l'humour... Je ne peux rien pour toi, je veux bien que mon humour soit pas drôle, étrange, déroutant, ne fasse pas rire...mais là, je ne peux rien pour toi. Tu es (pour l'instant) la seule personne qui trouve que les chapitres ne sont pas drôles. Peut-être n'avons-nous pas le même humour, je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je peux pas changer l'humour ou la forme des lettres juste pour une seule personne, si vous étiez plusiers à critiquer de manière négative, là, je prendrai en compte vos commentaires. Bref, félicitation tu as la réponse la plus développée !**

 **Anaya** **Naki: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^^ Contente de voir une fan de CDZA ** Un sur Hyoga? Ok, je note (; Oui, c'est vrai que pour Shun, je me suis laissée entraîner... ^^" Enfin, voici la suite !**

 **Shion-hyoga-milo: Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Ravie de voir que ça te plaît! Du Shun x Hyoga? Mhh, en toute franchise, je ne pense en faire, du moins, dans cette histoire. Des références à CDZA? Je peux essayer d'en faire, mais ce n'est pas si facile, il peut y avoir des personnes qui ne connaissent pas et ne comprendront donc pas les références...Mais si c'est tout en amitié, je veux bien essayer (; Bonne lecture !**

 **Voilà, j'ai enfin fini! Bonne lecture (et là je me rends compte que l'espace réponse prend presque autant de place que l'histoire en elle-même X') )**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Je n'ai qu'une seule question à vous poser.

Comment avez-vous deviné? Vraiment, comment avez-vous deviné que je suis raide dingue de Camus? Comment avez-vous deviné que j'ai qu'une envie: sentir sa peau contre la mienne et…

STOP!

Vous l'avez deviné, je vous fait marcher! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous passe dans ce qui vous sert de tête pour avoir de pareilles idées? On est potes, et c'est tout!

Franchement, Camus est sympa mais beaucoup trop froid -sans mauvais jeu de mots-, et puis, tout les deux, on aime les femmes! D'ailleurs, je peux vous dire que Mumus' a une copine, Francine ***** , qu'elle s'appelle…

Franchement, pratiquement toutes vos histoires qui sont sur moi comprennent également Camus. C'est pas que je l'aime pas, notez bien, c'est juste une remarque.

'Fin bref, j'vous aime bien, vous et vos histoires! Du temps qu'elles ne portent pas sur moi...Ah etj'ai une faveur à vous demander..Vous voyez Aïola et Kiki? Ils m'ont fait une sale blague...Je peux compter sur vous pour me venger? Oh, rien de méchant, hein. Juste une petite histoire qui leur apprendrait à ne pas s'en prendre à moi… Ok? Si vous le faîtes, je vous fais un câlin. Deal?

( Voilà,j'espère que vous aurez entendu, j'ai dû chuchoter, Aïola à l'ouïe fine..)

Enfin, c'est tout pour moi. J'attends avec impatience vos histoires!

Par contre, plus d'histoires sur moi et d'autres hommes, ok? Je suis hétéro, j'aime les femmes, vous vouez que je vous le confirme, mesdemoiselles? *sourire

charmeur*

Et puis, sachez que je me _pique_ d'être hospitalier… A bon entendeur..

Milo, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion.

PS; ce n'est pas essentiel à savoir, mais juste parce que je voulais mettre un _post-scriptum_ , dans la version originale, je suis blond...Donc voilà, c'était juste pour vous le dire…

PPS: Je ne suis PAS Tristan des Beehives, compris?

 *** Francine, c'était l'épouse de l'écrivain Albert Camus, vous savez celui qui a écrit -entre autres- Le Mythe de Sisyphe? Oui,je me suis crus obligée de faire une référence... Que voulez-vous vous coucherez moins bêtes..-pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, du moins.**

 **Donc, quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre? Personnellement, je le trouve médiocre, mais je tenais à poster un chapitre, afin d'expliquer également mon voilà, je passe le bac du coup, je n'ai pas trop de temps pour les fanifctions, désolée...Enfin, je vous promets que dès que mes épreuves seront passées, je retrouverai un rythme plus régulier. Du moins pendant les vacances.**

 **Du coup, quels sont vos avis? en avez-vous pour m'aider à m'améliorer? Ceux qui me donnent des conseils auront des cookies ** (comment je fais du chantage.. X') )Et l'indice pour du prochain chapitre: C'est un petit poney. Son origine, dans la mythologie grecque, remonte à un défi lancé à Persée, qui a indirectement créé notre personnage...**

 **A bientôt ... Euh, plutôt, on se revoie en juillet! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas tardes, la gente! (excusez ce court passage hispanophone, j'ai été influencée par un devoir, que les germanophones daignent accepter mes excuses...) Comment ça? Je vous vois venir, vous! Mais c'est faux, je n'essaye pas du tout de vous distraire pour que vous ne pensiez pas à mon immense délai de retard, pas du tout! *regarde en bas* Enfin..Peut-être un peu?**

 **Bref, brefons. Je m'excuse, bien évidemment, pour le retard et pour l'absence -une fois de plus- aux réponses personnelles des reviews. Mais je vous jure que c'est la dernière fois!**

 **Donc, sans plus attendre, et comme l'auront deviné..ah non, seul(e?) Anaya Naki, l'aura deviné, la lettre d'aujourd'hui est écrite par Seiya -ce maudit Seiya...!-, je vous laisse donc la découvrir sans plus attendre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Franchement, je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, pourquoi me détestez-vous autant? Enfin, détester, je veux dire pourquoi me rendez-vous si stupide?

J'admets ne pas être une lumière, enfin, je veux dire, je sais bien que je ne suis pas un génie, je vais pas le nier. Alors, pourquoi?

Pourquoi me rendre si débile? Je ne suis pas plus idiot qu'un autre, par exemple Ikki. J'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein! En attendant, moi, je n'essaierai pas de tuer ma sœur une fois que je l'aurais retrouvée. Ni de faire croire à ma mort en me sacrifiant au dernier instant…

Et puis, je sais que les autres en ont déjà parlé, mais comment ne pas s'attarder dessus? Je vous assure que vous savez de quoi je parle! Vous ne devinez pas? Et ces ships -rien que le nom est bizarre!-,mhh? Vous avez une explication à me fournir? Si vous voulez, je vous fait une liste:

\- Hadès; _Plaît-il?_ Non mais, franchement! On a tenté de s'entretuer, je signale! Je ne vois pas où est l'amour là-dedans…

\- Shun: Vous êtes fous? Ikki est bien trop surprotecteur pour que quelqu'un se risque à courtiser son petit frère! Et puis, c'est aussi ce qu'il est pour moi: un petit frère, ou à la limite, un pote.

Et puis, c'est pareil avec tous les autres! Donc… S'il vous plaît…?

\- Marine ou Shina:.. Heu… Non. Je veux dire, pour moi, elles sont plus comme des sœurs...Euh.., ouais bon, des sœurs un peu violentes -juste un peu-, mais jamais je ne pourrai avoir une relation de ce genre avec elles...Shina l'a compris..elle ne veut plus m'aimer...elle préfère me taper..-ai-je dis ça à voix haut? Herm, bref, passons!

\- Miho..: euh.. c'est juste une amie d'enfance, et puis, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Et, ...puis, non! C'est juste une amie d'enfance.*Rougis* …. Et puis, euh… ce n'est qu'une lettre que je vous adresse, de toutes façons! Je n'ai aucun comptes à vous rendre!

Donc bon, ben, euh… Merci? De faire de belles histoires et de me donner un espoir de vienormale, je suppose

Respectueusement,

Seiya, Chevalier de Pégase/ Sagittaire (enfin, ça dépend, hein, je ne le suis pas officiellement...*)

 *** Je ne sais pas si Oméga est canon et je ne sais pas si je veux le considérer en tant que tel..Mais ce n'est que mon opinion personnelle, donc passons!**

 **Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que je prend la défense de Seiya dans cette lettre. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est un personnage qui est injustement décrié dans les fanfictions. Ok, ce n'est pas une lumière, mais Luffy, Naruto, Ichigo et j'en passe ne sont-ils pas tous un peu comme lui? Donc, montrons nous un peu plus gentils avec cette tête de mule, ok? (Je donne seulement mon avis, si vous me le permettez)**

 **Aussi, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Seiya est peut-être un peu OOC..Vous a-t-il bien fait rire? Je peux le savoir, siouplaît..? ** (- yeux de chiots)**

 **Ah, et l'indice pour le prochain chapitre: _Son "ancêtre" est Siddhartha Gautama._ (interdiction d'utiliser internet, ce serait trop facile X')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, ^^ Allez, je ne suis pas en retard, on en profite, et bonne lecture ^^**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Étant l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, votre opinion et vos idées sur ma personne ne m'intéresse guère.

Respectueusement, Shaka, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge et Réincarnation de Bouddha.

 **... Court...? Nooon...! *air innocent...* Bref, seul(e) Aquarius Gold a trouvé la réponse! Et, Heu...un p'tit commentaire pour la suite...? ^v^**

 **Indice pour le prochain: Suite logique humain, -presque- dieu,... ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous! Ou bonjour, selon l'endroit de la planète où vous vous trouvez. Bref. Comment allez-vous? Ah, j'allais oublié, bonne année à tous mes lecteurs (s'il en reste) que cette année vous soit bonne, voeux de santé, etc.**

 **Aussi, désolée de ne pas répondre aux gentils messages, c'est juste que je ne sais plus si j'y avais déjà répondu alors par crainte de répondre deux fois, bah...j'ai rien fait... ^^" sorry**

 **Ensuite, désolée (encore) du retard... c'est juste la terminale...vous savez les cours de philo, les examens de quatre heures le samedi matin... tout ça tout ça...**

 **Donc, je vous laisse avec le chapitre et rendez-vous plus bas!**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Pourquoi?

Comme beaucoup d'autres avant moi, pourquoi?

Pourquoi est-ce que, dans vos écrits, je suis toujours la gamine pourrie gâtée qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que mettre les autres en danger? J e vous accorde que mes débuts en temps que déesse étaient sans doute médiocres, mais ne fait-on pas tous des erreurs?

Sachez que je ne vous en veut pas, je voudrais simplement comprendre,

Sincèrement,

Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre, au commandement des Saints.

 **...Court, non? Je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100% de ce chapitre mais je ne savais pas trop comment dépeindre la caractère de Saori / Athéna, elle reste une déesse guerrière même si ce n'est pas vraiment mis en avant dans le manga / Anime ... Et vu que j'ai horreur de la manière dont elle est dépeinte dans les fanfictions, j'ai essayé de concilié le caractère non-violent d'une déesse guerrière -hum hum-et le fait qu'elle se défend..** **Donc bon, peut-être que je referai une lettre plus tard, si l'inspiration vient.. Et pour le prochain chapitre...heu... "fleur" ? Héhé..**

 **Au prochain chapitre ~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello~~Vu que je ne suis pas en retard, pas besoin de faire une longue intro! C'est parti pour la huitième lettre!**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

J'existe, vous savez?

Respectueusement, Aldébaran, chevalier d'Or du Taureau

PS : Ce que je dis est accessoire, mais je ne suis certainement pas amoureux de Mü, c'est juste mon voisin, merci bien.

 **Je n'ai _jamais_ écris quelque chose d'aussi long. Croyez-moi. Enfin, je le pleins, ce pauvre Aldé', il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoire sur lui...:( Enfin, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Indice: ** Δίδυμοι **(J'ai mis la version grecque, autrement, c'est trop facile) See you!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**dernière mise à jour, 01 février 2018**_

 _ **date au jour d'au- pléonaaasme-, 21/22 mars (le malheur d'être plus actif la nuit..)**_

 _ **Oups**_

 **...Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, vous pouvez jeter les pierres...Ah, si! le coupable c'est..*pause dramatique* ...*Pointe l'écran de l'ordinateur* la page blanche! Voilà le coupable. Et aussi le fait que je sois occupée par un nouveau fandom -RWBY, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est très sympa- donc..voilà.**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée si des personnes suivaient cette fic avec attention mais bon..pour moi ce n'est que des ficlets à but -ou tentative- humoristique et je ne me sens pas de faire de l'humour lorsque j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes. C'est pour ça que je ne donne pas de date pour de prochains chapitres, ça sera la surpriiise~**

 **Oh, et pour l'anecdote, j'ai écrits ce chapitre en plus ou moins vingt minutes. Je _devais_ publier ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. 'fin bref, vous connaissez la chanson, les persos de Saint Seiya ne sont pas ma propriété, seule l'est l'histoire -si tant est qu'il y en est une.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chers auteurs de fanfiction,

Je dois dire que j'apprécie vous voir aussi compatissant envers mon histoire, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de limites.

Je veux dire, _vraiment_?

 _Sérieusement_?

Mon frère et moi? Qu'Athéna me protège de cette vision de malheur, nous avons déjà assez de problèmes dans nos vies, pas besoin d'en rajouter...ça, à la liste. J'ai une relation compliquée avec mon frère. J'ai essayé de le tuer, oui, on fait tous des erreurs -à ma décharge, il a tenté de tous tuer aussi! Même qu'il a tenté de manipuler un dieu...ce que je n'ai pas fait, j'ai peut-être tenté de tuer Athéna lorsqu'elle était bébé, mais je n'ai jamais tenté de la manipuler! Et ça veut dire que... _Hrrm_ , je m'égare…

Nous disions..ah, oui, mon frère..Tout compte fait, tout est dit.

Passons à la suite.

Je ne suis pas amoureux de Mü, pas plus qu'il ne l'est de moi. Là encore, nos relations sont compliquées. J'ai tué son maître, vous savez? Bon, certes, Shion était..-est? Je sais plus- un peu casseur d'ambiance, et franchement, il était temps que l'ancêtre laisse la place maiiis...je dérive. Oui, donc, Mü et moi, non.

...à vrai dire je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous dire….Si ce n'est que certain-e-s d'entre vous me font autant peur si ce n'est plus que certains de mes adversaires…

Oh, si, dernier point. Ma maladie ne devrait jamais être sujet à plaisanterie*, jeunes gens. La bipolarité et la schizophrénie sont deux choses totalement différents de même que le fait d'avoir plusieurs personnalités ne devrait pas être considéré comme ''cool'', compris? Sinon je vous envois une attaque d'une ampleur galactique et d'une puissance explosive à la figure.

A bon entendeur,

Respectueusement,

Saga, chevalier des Gémeaux, Grand Pope par assassin- _intérim_ , traître d'Athéna, mais pas totalement-

* **Ouais, pas forcément marrant cette partie sur la maladie mais j'en peux plus de voir des gamins dire "eh j'ai 3 personnalités, une psychopathe, une innocente et une..." juste, non. J'aime pas. Désolée si je fais réac mais je devais le dire -au pire c'est ma fic et je fais ce je veux-.**

 **Donc voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, pas forcément marrant mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus lu de fics sur SS et hormis les points cités, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire...Peut-être aussi que mon style d'écriture a évolué, même si j'ai essayé de rester fidèle aux autres chapitres. Je me cherche encore pour mon style, à vrai dire, et cette fic n'est malheureusement pas le meilleur moyen de progresser.**

 **Bon, je pourrai épiloguer pendant quelques encore quelques lignes pour vous expliquer que je ne risque pas d'être régulière dans mes mises à jours mais je cris que vous étiez prévenus. Laissez un commentaire si vous voulez a)Râler auprès de l'auteur pour x ou y raison; b)aimé le chap et êtes content de me voir de retour (je rêve, je sais) c)vous plaindre de l'adaptation Netflix de Saint Seiya -qui aura peut-être droit à un passage dans cette fic, qui sait..**

 **Anyways, il est tard et je ne vais pas continuer à monologuer donc...J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et à bientôt!**


End file.
